Erza's Sentence
by Troll Crew
Summary: Commission. Erza's time as a prisoner of the Magic Council becomes a much greater ordeal then she would've expected. Fetish Story.


**WARNING: This story contains spanking of an adult, bondage, humiliation, and non-consensual sex. Final warning to get out now.**

* * *

"Miss Scarlet, Miss Scarlet."

Erza Scarlet stared down the Magical Councilman as he looked at her threw her cell. The floor and walls of the cell was singed and burnt thanks to the outrage Natsu displayed after being briefly thrown into the cell. His imprisonment was temporary, to give the council enough time to consider these events. Natsu clearly had the intention of breaking Erza out of prison, but he was not the Councilmen's target. No, that was Erza. She was an S-Class Mage, a woman of high prestige. A figurehead for the Mage Community. She had to be made an example out of, a scapegoat. A true testament to the Magic Council's power so the populace would know that their power was absolute.

So now was the time to truly show their fearsome might.

"Why did you have to make this so difficult?" The Councilman tutted, chastising Erza as though she was a child. The redhead kept her strong, stoic composition as the Councilman continued his lecture. "Plotting to escape your prison sentence with the aide of your guildmates. That's not proper behavior, so unbecoming of a mage of your caliber.

The decisions and actions of my guildmates are their own. I cannot be held responsible for their actions." Erza was adamant and calm in her response, but the Councilman only grew a more menacing smirk. Erza refused to show fear on her face to this man, she did not want to give this man such pleasure, but she couldn't help but swallow the lump that was rising in her throat.

"Oh, but you can be held responsible." The Councilman smirked, "as an S-Class Mage, you obviously manipulated your guildmate so he would free you from your confinement." He walked closer to the cell, his eyes piercing Erza's soul. "And as the higher ranking mage and manipulator of this act of defiance, it's only fitting that you be punished for such arrogant actions."

"Do your worse." Erza spat her words out at the Councilman, who backed away from the cell. The sound of heavy footsteps filled the room and coming into Erza's view were the Rune Knights, the Magic Council's personal army of the most prestigious and best trained Mages. It was clear to Erza now that whatever they were going to do would be something terrible. Something that if any other man tried to make her do, they'd be dead where they stood.

"Strip."

The words rang in Erza's inner-ear. "Excuse me?" Erza was baffled. She could not have heard him correctly.

"Your armor. Your clothing. remove it." The Councilman stood there smugly, "you must be well disciplined for conspiring against the council, Erza Scarlet." He crossed his arms, his smirk forming into a bitter scowl. "Now cease your dawdling and get to it."

Erza growled as she stayed where she sat. "I will do no such thing!" Erza was a proud woman, some may say too proud for her own good. However the case may be, Erza refused to comply with the order. "You throwing me in this cell is one thing, but I will not allow you to degrade me!"

The Council sucked his teeth as he shook his head, "my patience has reached it's end, Miss Scarlet." He gave a subtle nod to the Rune Knights behind him. Three stepped towards the cell bars as the Councilman stepped back. "I was hoping you would comply willingly, but if you're going to make this difficult, then so be it." The Rune Knights all pointed their hands through the bars as they gave off a faint yellow glow. Erza sprang onto her feet, using her own magic to quickly summon a shield to defend herself.

A Rune Knight out of Erza's line of sight, however, fired a quick magical blast knocking the shield out of the redhead's grip as the Rune Knights all fired their rays of magic. Erza didn't feel any sort of pain, but her armor felt as though it was much heavier. Her body felt weaker, completely drained of any strength. She couldn't even feel her own magical power. Her knees buckled under her armor's weight until she could no longer stand it and she collapsed onto her hands and knees. Her breath was rigid and shallow, as though she had just run a marathon.

With the cell door opening, Erza snapped back at attention as the Councilman walked into the cell. Erza growled at the man, reaching for her sword, but the Councilman kicked it just out of her reach. "The Magic Council's power is absolute, Miss Scarlet. Now are you going to make this more difficult for yourself or will you submit? Because this can become much worse, very quickly."

Erza Scarlet grit her teeth as she glared up at the Councilman. Now at the mercy of this man, Erza had no choice but to submit to his orders. She managed to pull herself back up off the ground. She wanted to retain a small part of her dignity, even if that too would be stripped from her very soon.

Her hands first got to work on the breastplate she wore. She undid the binds that held the armor on her chest and it fell heavily onto the ground with a loud thud. Erza never noticed how heavy the armor was, but perhaps that was a luxury she had with her great strength. Without the armor, her breasts were now free, They jiggled with the lack of weight holding them in place, her ample breasts barely contained by a white-lace bra. She refused t to show it, but Erza was relieved by the newfound breathing room she had now that her armor was off. They might have her body, but her will would not buckle under them.

Erza grabbed her skirt as she pulled that down as well, reveling the matching lace panties she wore underneath. The panties hugged at her round, bouncing ass as it was bared. She kicked her skirt to the side as she did the same to her boots, standing in just her underwear and socks. "Are you happy not, you perverts? My clothes are off."

The Councilman smirked as he shook his head, "young lady, when I ordered you to strip, I meant strip yourself of all your clothes." Erza sucked her teeth in annoyance, the Councilman catching it and giving a sharp glance to the redhead. "That attitude of yours will not be tolerated."

Erza huffed as she held her tongue, fiddling with the straps of her bra until the strap came undone and her round, perky breasts were free to bounce with no support. She bent down, taking her panties off from around her waist and had them slide down her legs until they were fully off. She offered her panties to the Councilman as she spat, "here, if you want them so badly, then take them."

The Councilman scowled at her at the offer, "you seem to not be taking your punishment very seriously." Two Rune Knights walked into the cell, walking past the Councilman as each one grabbed Erza by the arm. "But rest assured, Miss Scarlet, we will soon break you of your defiance. We will make an example of you yet."

The Rune Knights walked the redhead out of the cell and out of the dungeon she was being kept in. Erza had little choice but to comply and walk with the men who were forcefully escorting her. She was taken up from the stone walls of the prison, and the redhead felt her heart skip a beat when she saw that she was being taken outside.

"Do you feel that, Miss Scarlet?" The Councilman smirked as he walked besides her. "Do you feel that anxiety? The fear of what's to keep? Of the fate that will befall you?"

Erza scowled at the Councilman. She barked at the man, "you won't break me."

"Oh, we will see about that." The Councilman walked the woman outside of the Magic Council building to a sizable crowd that was waiting outside. Erza cringed as she saw there was so many people who were getting a good look at her bouncing, free breasts. Erza took a breath, trying to keep a stoic look on her face, but couldn't hide the red blush that was now decorating her face.

She was walked to the center of the crowd, where a wooden structure, a pillory, was waiting for her. The pillory was unhinged and opened up as Erza was bent over. Her head and arms were put through the holes before the clamps came back down, locking her into place. Erza was now powerless, naked, and completely subdued for everyone murmuring and clamoring around her could see. Her large breasts hung low, swaying lightly as many a man ogled her beautiful breasts and tempting nipples. But not just her breasts, her ass was also a sight to behold. It was forced up into the air, her milky smooth curves plain as day to see. Erza was less then pleased with how much of a show the men in the audience were receiving. It made her face flush even more, until it rivaled her hair in intensity, but she dared not to make a scene or objection to it. She knew it would please the council.

"Let this be a reminder to everyone! Mage or otherwise, the might of the Magic Council is absolute! Regardless of power or rank, nobody is above the council's law!" Erza rolled her eyes as she was forced to listen to the Councilman talk her ear off. It was bad enough she had to listen to him, but now he was bellowing to the crowd and her front row seat just meant that he was screaming into her ear with little or no regard for the ringing he was causing her.

She drowned out much of his preaching, but tuned back in to catch him say, "as penance for her crimes, Erza Scarlet shall stand here on display for all to see. Until noon tomorrow, Erza Scarlet shall stand right here, at the mercy of your judgement and the elements." Erza grit her teeth. this has gone too far! But the council's will truly was absolute, and she could do nothing but struggle and try to escape her bondage. Struggle though she could, she would not stoop so low as to show the Councilman fear.

"Bring in the birches!"

That got a flinch out of Erza. She tried, but couldn't crane her neck past the pillory's wooden holdings to see a Rune Knight caring a bucket. It was filled with cold water, but the true spectacle were the long pieces of bound wooden branches. When the bucket was set onto the ground, the Councilman picked up a soaking wet birch and presented it to Erza and the audience surrounding them.

"This shall be the tool the Rune Knights shall use to discipline this naughty Mage." He handed a birch to a Rune Knight, a chill crawling up Era's spine as her toes curled up anxiously. She wanted to run for her life, to get away from these mad men and their inhumane idea of punishment. But no, not only could she physically not do that, but she wouldn't allow the Magic Council to win.

Two Rune Knights were on each of Erza's sides, both of which holding a soaked birch in their clutches. Erza took a deep breath, trying to brace herself as she balled up her fists and clenched her buttocks. The Councilman walked before her, clutching her face into his hand as he stared into Erza's glaring eyes. He wore a smirk on his face as the two looked eye-to-eye with the other.

"Are you ready for your punishment?" Erza wanted to slap his hand off her face and ring his neck.

"Do your worst." The Councilman was certainly her tone would change soon enough.

"Begin the punishment."

The Rune Knight on the left began the first of the birching. He swung his bundle of branches across Erza's ass. The swipe made her ass bounce as Erza clenched her teeth down. The wet bundle stung as it bit her ass, but what truly stung the redhead was how her ass bounced for all the men in the audience to see.

The Rune Knight on the right continued with a swat with his own birch. This pattern continued, each birch swinging down across her ass. Right, left, right, left, swiftly and simultaneously. Erza curled her toes and balled her fists, she tried not to struggle or show just how much pain she was in as she tried to remain defiant and strong.

Her eyes clenched shut when she felt a bright flash engulf her face. When she opened her eyes, Erza was horrified to see men and women with cameras. She could see that these people weren't just normal people, they were photographers for Sorcerer Magazine, and they were taking pictures of everything! How tears were starting to well into her eyes, how the birch would strike her ass and make it bounce and paint it a bright scarlet, and how her breasts hung freely and would swing to and fro every time the birch made contact.

She spoke through clenched teeth, "Why are," Erza gasped as she felt the birch smack her ass. She fought to keep her gasps of pain down as she tried to speak, "why are they here?!"

"Oh, them?" The Councilman chuckled haughtily, "they're just making sure everybody is well aware of the consequences for their actions." The Councilman signaled for the Rune Knights to halt. "Replaces the birches and give our Erza Scarlet the chance to reflect."

Erza panted as she felt the residual sting of her spanking. She couldn't see it, but the photographers of the magazine could get a good view of just how torn and red her ass was becoming. It was covered in markings from the birch, panting her cheeks a faint red color. She heard one of them comment how her ass was starting to match her hair, and that would've got them a kick to the shin of Erza could see who it was.

When a man walked around and Erza could see them face-to-face. He had a notepad and pencil in hand as he asked Erza, "Miss Scarlet, can you tell us just how your birching feels, for our readers?"

Erza wanted to bite the man's finger off for that question, but she swallowed her pride and answered with a scoff. "This is nothing. I hardly feel a thing. If this is the worst the Magic Council can do, then it's no wonder there are so many criminals running around." The reporter gasped at the statement as he wrote it down. Erza felt a small piece of her pride swell from such a statement being believed so easily.

"Rune Knights. Prepare your birches." Once the Councilmen spoke, the reporters and cameramen started to leave Erza standing their in her stocks. They'd grab their second pairs of birches, wet and cold from soaking int he water and got themselves into position as the Councilman walked over to the pair. He spoke in a low voice that Erza could just manage to make out. "Aim lower."

Erza would've raised her voice to object, but the birching resumed. The bundle of brambles started to rain across her ass as before, now freshly soaked and ready to continue painting her ass red. But something was different, something that would make Erza cry out in bitter agony.

This time, the Rune Knights were not just aiming for her bottom cheeks, now their strikes were aiming lower. The swats were precisely targeted at Erza's under curves, the sensitive spot between the thighs and buttocks. When the birches struck the targets, Erza's legs danced in place as she squirmed and struggled anew before she forced herself to stop. When the crowd gasped at Erza's broken facade, she tried to rectify this and try to remain stoic, but the damage was already done and Erza could feel the Rune Knights persistently beating her ass.

"B-bastards." Erza hissed the word as the Rune Knights precisely hit her more sensitive areas. They didn't stop at just her under curves, they aimed even lower and struck her thighs. She could hear one of the Knights telling her to stop kicking, or they would not stop striking her thighs. But Erza couldn't fight her natural urge to rebel or fight back, as the sting of the birch continued to lash across her lower body. She grit her teeth, and closed her eyes, trying to fight the pain that was rushing through her body. She couldn't stop herself from sniffling. Tears stung the corner of her eyes as they started to fall down her face.

"KYAAAA!" Erza screeched as she felt the Rune Knights give an especially hard swing to her under curves.

"You will watch your language, young lady!"

( _Young lady?!_ ) She couldn't believe this! This was humiliating, it was like she was treated like a child! No, not a child, a child wouldn't be treated like this! She was being degraded like some criminal, just to fit the narrative of the damn Magic Council. But what was worse, what made Erza's blood boil and her face flush was the flashing. The flashing of cameras documenting her. Why wouldn't they? She was naked, being spanked, and now she was sobbing and crying loudly for the entire world to hear her agony.

"As you can see, the power of the council is absolute." The Councilman walked in front of Erza, the two looked each other eye-to-eye. The councilman could see the much more compliant look in Erza's defeated eyes. The defiant redhead was now at his mercy. "You can make this stop at any time, Miss Scarlet." She saw the Councilman's lips form into a smirk, Erza would swear he looked like a monster. "Just apologize. Say loud and clear how sorry you are and you will be let go."

Erza was a proud woman, and part of her refused to degrade herself further than what was already done. But the redhead felt another especially hard crack to her ass and the Rune Knights were becoming more consistent with such hard swings of their birch bundles.

"I-I'm sorry!" Erza croaked it out, sobbing and whimpering. "I-I will n-not-OW-NEVER! I WILL NEVER DEFY THE MAGIC COUNCIL!"

The Councilman raised a hand, signaling for the Rune Knights to lower their birches. Erza felt relief as she heard the thud-like noise of the Rune Knights returning the birches to the water bucket. She heard the Councilman begin to speak to the crowd, but the only thing the redhead was focusing on was the burning pain coming from her ass. She could feel the welts burned into her ass and the pain was excruciating. The shame, the pain, it was all immeasurable.

"And now, Miss Scarlet, you will serve out your sentence by being made to wait right here, exposed and for all to see."

That got Erza's attention. The Wizard shouted out, "y-you can't do-" The Councilman gave her a look, as though warning her of another round of the birch. Erza grit her teeth and swallowed her pride. She lowered her head in compliance as the crowd stared in awe of the her submission. Erza felt degraded and cheap. She was an S-Class Wizard, reduced to being a show of power for the council. And if that wasn't enough, Sorceress Magazine was covering the event and had caught Erza at her weakest and most vulnerable. But she told herself that if she could just endure the stares of these horny men and hold her tongue, she could salvage what little of her self respect she had left.

At first, it seemed to have been working. The crowd of men was slowly, but surely, starting to disperse. The redheaded wizard couldn't help but feel a sea of relief fill over her. Sadly, it wasn't one to last as day slowly turned to night and the cold air painfully nipped at her welted, glowing red ass.

( _Endure...endure..._ ) Erza told herself as she took the pain in stride. It was painful, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Her concentration was broken, however, when Erza heard something. She tried craning her neck to try and see just what it was she heard, but she couldn't see past the wooden pillory that kept her in place. A chill ran up her spine as she struggled and tried to free herself from the wooden restraint, but to no avail, she was still trapped and still helpless.

But then, silence. Erza began to question if she had truly heard something or if it was the paranoia of being out here at night and exposed. She tried to calm herself, to stop the feeling of her heart getting ready to burst from her chest. But just as she managed to calm herself, the redhead felt a hand come from her blind spot and cover her mouth.

She was ready to scream and started to struggle, but a man said, "if you make this difficult, your sentence is extended. If you make this easier for me, then you can leave when we're done." The promise got Erza to hold her tongue as she peered through the darkness of night. She could make out the familiar outlining of a Rune Knight. She grit her teeth as the man continued talking, "now now, Miss Scarlet. You should be thankful we decided to spare you some humiliation and come at night."

She saw the Rune Knight reach underneath her and felt the painful wooden clamps of what the redhead thought were close pins. They clamped down on her nipples as she sucked in air and held back a screech. She glared into the eyes of the Rune Knight as he said, "I'm just here to have a little fun. If you're a good girl and not make too much noise, it won't hurt too much."

Erza growled as the Rune Knight walked away and behind her. She spat, "you won't get away with this, you self-righteous bastard." The Rune Knight smacked her ass as she gave a heated gasp. Her ass was still sensitive from the beating that she had received in the morning. The Rune Knight grabbed her burning cheek as his free hand lowered his pants.

"Self-righteous? Excuse you? I am a Rune Knight, I help keep order and uphold the piece for the Magic Council." His voice was laced with smug as he stroked his ego and his dick. Once his penis was hard, he took his hard penis and forced it into Erza's pussy.

Shock shook over Erza's body. Her limp and limber body was able to take the sexual organ. Once Erza was able to recover her lost breath, the man started to slowly pump his penis in and out of her pussy. His hand would firmly slap and squeeze at her still sore ass as Erza grit her teeth. The pain was unbearable, but she was not only trying to hold her cries of pain, but also the moans of her pleasure. She tried to shake it off, scolding herself for even thinking that this was a pleasurable act, but the Rune Knight continued to have his way with her.

"Selfish bastard!" She kept her voice hushed as she balled her fists.

"Me? Selfish? Oh, I must correct you, Miss Scarlet. I'm very generous." As he spoke, Erza could hear the footsteps of someone approaching her. She focused hard through the shadows and she could see another Rune Knight coming her way. "I brought a friend with me, how is that selfish." Erza grimaced as she saw the man reveal his own penis, right in front of her face. He was fully erect

"Open your mouth." This Rune Knight was more blunt. He had a perpetual scowl as oppose to the smug smirk of his partner. "If not, we can prolong your sentence until you start to cooperate." Erza clenched her teeth. It was one thing to swallow her pride, but now she had to swallow someone else's.

Reluctantly, Erza opened her mouth as the Rune Knight pushed his cock into her mouth. She recoiled as the forceful blowjob began. Her hair was gabbed as he thrusted in and out of her mouth. Every thrust first Erza to swallow more of his cock as he kept going deeper. When his dick started to tickle at the edge of her throat, Erza felt ready to gag. She snapped from her blackjob when the Rune Knight from behind smacked her red ass again.

"Come now, Miss Scarlet. Surely you're no stretcher to this kind of situation." The smug Rune Knight smirked, thrusting faster and harder into her pussy. He went in short bursts of fast fucking broken up by slow, harder pumps. The Rune Knight right in front of her was consistent and rough, each thrust to her mouth plunging his cock deeper and deeper down her throat. Tears started to roll down her face as the cock choked her, but she feverishly bobbed her head up and down his cock, eager for more.

Soon, he was reaching the back of her throat as the smugger Rune Knight gave her ass another slap and laughed, "see? Not so bad, now is it, Miss Scarlet?"

By now, Erza had found herself ignoring the pain in her ass whenever his hips smacked into hers and his penis diving deeper into her vagina. His balls were slapping against her and the pain was gone from Erza's mind. She bounced her hips up against his cock, eagerly taking it in stride and in pleasure as moans escaped her drooling mouth. Her sucking on the colder Rune Knight's dick made him groan in pleasure as he pounded her mouth and throat harder. She took in a deep breath as he started to pull his thrusts back.

He growled, "swallow it, you slut." He kept pushing his cock in and out of her mouth and the Rune Knight released a stream of cum into her mouth as she forced herself to swallow. She felt disgusting and cheap as the salty milk filled her mouth. But the redheaded mage got this far by swallow, no reason to stop now. She chugged down his thick cum, craning her neck to better catch it and keep herself from spilling. "Hungry whore, take it all."

As she guzzled cum, the Rune Knight from before pulled his cock out of her pussy and spread her cheeks apart. He took his dripping wet manhood and started to jerk it off between her cheeks. Erza felt the knight grinding her ass as she purred. "Yeah, you like this, don't ya?! Don't ya?!"

"Y-yes!" Erza gasped and cried out as she finished sucking cum and the smug Rune Knight blew his load. It sprayed from his dick and coated her red ass and back. Both Rune Knights were panting as they wiped their cum off of themselves. The colder Rune Knight pulled his pants up and dug through his, pulling out a marker.

"Let this be a reminder to you the next time you deft the magic council." He scribbled the word 'WHORE' in bold black across her forehead as he walked behind her. He wrote 'USED BITCH' and 'CUM RAG' on each of her thighs as his partner walked over and unlocked the pillory.

"This was fun, Miss Scarlet. Perhaps the next time we see you, it'll be under more pleasurable circumstances." The smug Rune Knight chuckled as he casted a spell. A fainlt glow surrounded him and his partner before they disappeared.

Erza was panting heavily as she started to stand herself up. She was dripping cum from her vagina, her back, and down her lips. She was naked, sore, and covered in graffiti. Truly, she was degraded.

The redhead sourly spat onto the ground as she headed for home. "The least that bastard could've done was make me cum..."


End file.
